


Tailored to Fit Rufus Shinra's Selfish Desires

by ph14basicbitch



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handholding, Indirect Kiss, Lollipops, M/M, Suits, Translation, Turkstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph14basicbitch/pseuds/ph14basicbitch
Summary: Turkstober 2020 Day 16: Suit //"Rufus had never seen Reno wear clothing that actually fit him. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen him in anything aside from a Turk uniform." (Post-AC setting.)People have been suffering through both Turkstober and Whumptober (or they've been making Rufus suffer), but October is also a month where you get candy. Come trick or treat at my place for your bucket full of RenoRu-flavored cotton candy.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Tailored to Fit Rufus Shinra's Selfish Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [わがままオーダーメイド](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700960) by ロドド. 



> So, this _is_ a translation, but ロドド encouraged me to use my imagination in the process. As a result, roughly 55% of the text is a translation of ロドド's piece, and the other 45% of it is me using my imagination to build on what they wrote.

The world had gone through a rapid succession of changes in a short period of time.

Shinra found itself in shambles, Meteor had made a mess of Midgar, Geostigma had spread all over Gaia, and even Jenova had joined in on the fun before everything finally settled down. Those who'd made it through all of that alive weren't sure if they were just getting a breather before the next major event, or going through an extremely overdue period of respite.

At one time in his life, Rufus Shinra had looked down on the world and its inhabitants as he ruled from his throne atop Midgar. Currently, however, the same man sat in the peaceful living room of Healen Lodge. The only thing he looked down on at the moment was some important paperwork, which he read over while chomping on a cookie.

"I think it's high time to do something fun," Rufus said in a low voice. Though quiet, his voice reached the ears of the other occupant of the room.

"You what now?" asked Tseng. The chief director of the Turks had audibly clenched his teeth, stopped what he was doing, and turned his head to face his boss upon hearing him speak.

Rufus responded by setting the paperwork down on his desk and resting his chin on his interlocked hands.

"I want to go do something fun," he reiterated. Rufus' smile looked whimsical. Perhaps a bit too whimsical, even. Any other person might've been compelled to punch his pretty little face.

Tseng sighed and replied, "Might I remind you that when you were younger, the people of Costa del Sol rightfully nicknamed you 'President Trust Fund Baby'? And that you were raised with a silver spoon in your mouth, grew up without understanding the concept of money, and thus didn't see the issue with spending ludicrous amounts just to have 'fun'?"

Rufus didn't recall asking Tseng to speak his mind, but he proceeded as though he had.

"As your bodyguard, my job is to protect you. And when you have these extremely ridiculous ideas about what constitutes as 'fun,' you end up making my job, and life, harder. I mean, just think about it. Your idea of 'fun' is pissing off some short-haired Sephiroth look-alike who's got an Oedipus complex, then jumping off a building—"

"Okay, Tseng—" interjected Rufus.

"—and every single time you pull a stunt like that my heart skips a beat and I get this tinge of pain in my stomach and it feels like my lifespan has shortened by 10 years and then I get paralyzed by my fear of being put in an early grave due to workplace hazards and when I say hazards I'm not talking about getting shot at or stabbed with a katana enough times to max out multiple Full Cure materia—"

"—I know I've made your life a living hell—"

"—rather I'm actually talking about the mental tax related to my job and when I say mental tax I'm not talking about me reflecting on the dirty work I do for Shinra or how many people I've killed in the past and so at this point you might be wondering what mental tax I am referring to and I am going to tell you right now that when I say mental tax I am only referring to the mental anguish of being your bodyguard."

"—but would it kill you to lighten up?" Rufus finally finished asking. Tseng airing his grievances didn't change Rufus' mood. He spoke clearly, seeming as calm as ever.

"However," Tseng continued as though Rufus hadn't spoken, "you have been working non-stop. I suppose we _could_ adjust the schedule and pencil in 'fun.' I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did you have in mind this time?"

Rufus' next breath turned into a laugh. Tseng had accompanied Rufus long enough to recognize when his playful side was growing restless. Sometimes, you just had to let the gremlin out of its cage.

"Nothing crazy," Rufus assured him. "I was just thinking that it's been a long time since I've gone out for a nice dinner."

Tseng couldn't believe his ears. He'd made a completely ordinary request for once.

"Oh, thank go—"

"With Reno."

"—ddammit."

Tseng rubbed his temples in front of the laughing Rufus. As the chief director of the Turks, he'd known Rufus for a very long time. He should've known better than to get his hopes up. Still, it was too late to say no. And so, Tseng began to formulate a plan of action for his boss.

"First", began Tseng, "we need to secure a reservation at the place of interest. Second, Reno will need to be properly outfitted for the mission. This will require additional intel on the dress code. And last, but certainly not least, Reno will need to be briefed on table manners."

Tseng tried to sound like he was in control, but he'd definitely long since lost his cool.

"Have Elena and Rude handle the restaurant reservation," dictated Rufus. "Elena is a young woman, while Rude takes his girlfriend out to eat quite often. The two of them should know all of the popular restaurants in the area. I can call in a tailor, so you don't need to worry about clothes."

In reality, Tseng had a lot to worry about.

"Sounds go—" began Tseng.

"But you _do_ have to teach Reno table manners."

"—ddammit." 

The usually poker-faced chief director of the Turks allowed his true feelings to show for a brief moment before giving Rufus an obedient, forced smile as a reply.

"This'll be great, won't it?" teased Rufus.

"Oh, sure. It's not like my opinion matters..."

The sound of Rufus' overly enthusiastic laughter filled the living room. Operation Dinner Date had begun.

The other Turks were completely oblivious about the details of their mission. That included Rufus' designated plus one, who was off taking a late lunch in Edge.

Reno was leaning against the fence of an empty plot of land that was being leveled. Based on the sight, saying he didn't know any table manners was an understatement. In typical Reno fashion, he'd bought a salami and cheese calzone and a cafe au lait from a nearby food cart. He preferred them because he didn't need to bother using a fork, since he could hold the food in his hands.

He was dressed in his usual disheveled suit with the jacket unzipped, his oversized shirt wasn't tucked in, his leather shoes had mud all over them, and his bright red hair, which had been loosely tied together, was blowing in the wind. He bit into the calzone, filling his mouth with a melting, stretchy mess of cheese. 

_Omnomnom, omnomnom..._

After he finished, he used his tongue to wipe a bit of sauce off the corner of his mouth. He truly appeared to be the epitome of proper etiquette and table manners.

"Aight, I'm done eating. Time to get back to work."

Reno chugged the remaining cafe au lait, then tossed the soggy paper cup into the food cart's trash bin. After that, he procured a peppermint candy from his pocket, popped it into his mouth, and sucked on it as he started walking down the street toward his next destination.

However, he only made it a few steps before he got a call from Tseng...

* * * * * *

When Reno got back to Healen, he barged in and called out to Rufus, screaming, "Booossssssssssss?!" 

That was a pretty ordinary occurrence. What was not normal, however, was his tone. At that particular moment, it sounded like Reno was ready to lose his shit.

Rufus chuckled and simply said, "Yes?" as he heard Reno call out to him and stomp around the lodge. 

When Reno saw Rufus, he immediately frowned at him with the frowniest face his small eyebrows could muster.

"Dude, what the hell? Dinner? Are you freakin' kidding me?! WHY?!"

"Hush, Reno. Isn't it nice to get out every now and then? I'm sure the food at the restaurant I'm taking you to will be spectacular."

"This isn't about the damn food! You know I can't do this shit!"

Despite all his grumbling, Reno didn't outright reject the idea. Truthfully, Reno felt quite thrilled about the idea of going on a date with Rufus, but he was less than thrilled about what said date entailed. Rufus wasn't dumb, though. He knew very well how terrible his boyfriend was at anything formal, so he'd anticipated this reaction. He wasn't about to let such a predictable outcome sour his good mood.

Rufus got up, then slowly crossed in front of Reno and headed over to the other side of his desk. A tacky plastic vase with a bouquet of red and pink wrapped lollipops that Reno had bought in Edge and given to him for Valentine's Day sat on a side table. Rufus pulled out a single lollipop from the arrangement and unwrapped it, then held it by the shaft in front of Reno's face. 

Reno leaned forward and used his mouth to take in what was offered to him. Remembering the old commercials, he tried biting into it to reach the chewy chocolate in the middle, but he found it was harder than the cartoons made it seem. The flavor he tasted could be described as the same artificial wild cherry flavor that was used in cough syrup.

"Oh, _Re_ ~no," Rufus drew out that first vowel in an affectionate manner. "Whenever we do anything food related, I always have to go along with what you want to eat. Can't you indulge me just this once?"

Reno licked the cherry lollipop a few times, then took it out of his mouth. Typically, a member of the elite upper class wouldn't have eaten cheap candy with artificial flavor, much less accepted it as a gift. But Rufus would, and he did. Reno could even get him excited about junk food after talking it up enough. Knowing that, he held out the lollipop and offered it back to Rufus.

"If it's just eating, then sure, fine, whatever," Reno sighed.

Rufus opened his mouth, perhaps expecting Reno to place the lollipop in it like a normal human being would have. But this was Reno, and he wasn't very happy about their planned dinner date. So instead, Rufus found the object being jammed down his throat. 

Rufus made a choking noise before recomposing himself. He then sucked on the candy coating and savored it using his entire mouth. As he did, he noticed two distinct flavors. One was Reno, but the other...

"Is this supposed to be cherry?" he asked after a moment of thought.

"Wait," said Reno. While Rufus contemplated the lollipop, Reno had contemplated the date... and panic began to set in as a result. "Do I have to use a fork and knife? FOR THE WHOLE MEAL?!"

"I suppose you would hate that," said Rufus. "Rude told me that you once ate a steak by stabbing it with a knife and shoving the whole thing in your mouth."

"Yeah, well, it looked at me all funny," replied Reno. He then crossed his arms and stood his ground. "C'mon, that's just how I roll. There's no way I can do this fancy-schmancy dinner with you."

The Turks were the dogs of the Shinra Company, but Reno got treated less like a guard dog and more like a pampered pooch. What Rufus said before about him having to cater to Reno was mostly true. And it applied to more than just food, too. Rufus had even once agreed to meet his little brother after Tseng told him that it would make Reno feel better.

The way these things usually went was Rufus would suggest something, Reno would make an upset face, Rufus would find that cute, Reno would act spoiled and annoyed, Rufus would cave, and then Reno would immediately revert back to his usual self. Thus, Reno continued to furrow his brows and protest through his facial expressions.

 _Any second now,_ Reno thought to himself. _The boss'll say 'nevermind,' and then we can grab some tendies and shakes for dinner. No way I'm touching a damn fork!_

But for once, Rufus did no such thing. In fact, he seemed far more interested in fiddling with the lollipop. The first thing that came out of his mouth was the exact opposite of what Reno had anticipated.

"I've already asked Tseng to teach you some basic table manners," Rufus informed him. Reno's mouth gaped open in disbelief. He finally realized he wasn't getting off easy this time. 

"Still, there's a more pressing matter at hand," Rufus stated as he took the cherry lollipop out of his mouth. It had gotten smaller, since Rufus had licked his way through most of the cherry candy. With a composed look on his face, he used the lollipop as a pointer, motioned it toward Reno's suit, and said, "You can't go dressed like that."

"First you tell me the chief is gonna teach me table manners, and now you're saying I need to dress up all fancy-like? I've got _zero_ formal clothes."

Reno sighed and shrugged his shoulders as if he'd admitted defeat. Rufus took the opportunity to shove the lollipop in Reno's open mouth, then grabbed his hand and started leading him away.

"I've got you covered. Follow me."

"Wh-What? Hey, hold up!"

Rufus pulled Reno along by the hand. As they walked, Reno bit down and finished off the lollipop, then threw it away in a random trash can he saw that was en route to their destination. After being in Rufus' mouth for so long, all that was left was the chewy chocolate center and a thin outer layer of hard candy coating.

A sweet yet sour taste, the exact flavor of which was difficult to discern. It was hard on the outside, but had a soft inside that took a while to get to. The lollipop reminded Reno of a certain someone.

After a bit of a walk, Rufus brought Reno to another room in the lodge where a person Reno had never seen before was waiting for them.

Reno opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind, "Who _the hell_ is he?"

"A tailor," Rufus replied.

The elderly gentleman bowed elegantly as Rufus introduced him. The tailor was clearly a dapper dresser himself, as he sported a well-tailored suit. On the table next to him was a large book of expensive-looking fabric samples and some uncut cloth. There was also a partially finished suit with visible seams resting on a nearby dress form.

"Like I said, I've got you covered," Rufus declared in high spirits. He could tell Reno wanted to run away, so he held onto his hand to prevent him from doing so. "Relax, Reno. Don't worry about it."

"Ugh, fine... But, uh, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Did this cost you, like... a million gil?" gulped Reno. Rufus snorted after hearing Reno's concern over how much money he'd spent on him.

"Well, maybe three," replied Rufus. His mouth curved into a familiar smile, one that Reno hadn't seen in quite some time. He looked like some spoiled princess. Her Royal Highness, Princess Rufus of Midgar.

Seeing that rather cute side of Rufus made Reno's cheeks ease up until he started grinning. Rufus tilted his head curiously in response to his sudden change in facial expression. Seeing Reno getting comfortable with the situation had turned him into a deer in headlights.

 _Aw shit,_ Reno thought to himself. _Now he looks even cuter. And he's really doing all this just to have dinner with me? Maaaaaan..._

Reno suddenly started laughing.

"What's the matter?" asked Rufus.

"Oh, nothing. Give it your best shot. Make me look like three million gil. All right, milady?"

"Di-Did you just refer to me as milady?"

Rufus' reply made it sound as though he'd been offended by Reno's comment, but Reno saw that his face had actually flushed in embarrassment. The Turk was pleased with his small victory over the boss.

Rufus exchanged a few words with the tailor to distract him so he could steal one of his tape measures. He picked it up off the table and curved it around the back of his neck.

"You're taking my measurements, too?" asked Reno.

"No, I'll leave that to the pro. I just want to look the part."

"So you're foolin' around?"

"I suppose. But I _am_ going to be rather hands-on with the design of your suit," Rufus confessed with a chuckle. 

Reno simply laughed back at him. He didn't really understand Rufus' fashion sense, but he always wore rather... unique outfits, if nothing else. Maybe this suit wouldn't turn out half-bad?

Once the actual fitting began, Reno transformed into a mannequin. You could have mistaken him for the nearby dress form. He remained silent and stood perfectly still as the tailor worked efficiently and took his measurements.

Reno listened to the conversation between Rufus and the tailor, but it sounded like they were speaking in a foreign language. Normally, he would've had zero issues butting into a conversation. But at that very moment, he was so tense that he couldn't even act like himself.

He could tell they were discussing fabric and button choices, but that was about it. Reno had always thought a button was just a button, so that was as far as his understanding of the matter went. 

_Why the hell are there so many different types of buttons? Bone? Horn?_

In any case, Rufus said he planned to take care of the design. And since he was also footing the bill, Reno felt he had no right to object. However, there was one thing the three of them still needed to talk about... Reno's bright red hair.

"What about his hair?" the tailor asked Rufus. "Will it be styled?"

"My hair? The hell, do you want me to wear it up?!" exclaimed Reno. But after thinking about it, he realized that was the smart choice. If he was going to get all dressed up, then he had to go all the way. Common sense dictated that if they were going to a nice restaurant, he had to style his hair cleanly as well. And honestly, he had no good reason to refuse.

However, right as Reno opened his mouth to give in, Rufus spoke up and said, "His hair is fine as it is."

"Very well, sir," replied the tailor.

That threw Reno for a loop. He'd decided to change his hair to match his fancy new outfit, but Rufus, of all people, didn't want that.

"Uh, you sure?" asked Reno. "Aren't we going to a nice restaurant? Shouldn't I clean it up a little?"

"Hmm," Rufus murmured as he gave it some thought. "You won't get turned away, since I'll be with you."

"Kinda sounds like you're admitting this is a bad idea," Reno suddenly spouted those words without a hint of grace behind them.

"Don't move. Unless you want to get poked with a needle, anyway," Rufus told Reno curtly.

Moments later, something tickled Rufus' funny bone. At first, he tried to hold back his laughter, but before long, he started laughing hysterically. Reno and the tailor both looked up, startled. They exchanged glances as if to ask one another, "What's so funny?"

 _I can't say it out loud,_ Rufus confessed to himself as he laughed. _This is so awkward._

His non-stop laughter continued to fill the room. He laughed so hard that he eventually started crying. 

_Reno, the truth is, I simply wanted to see you all dressed up and handsome. Even this selfish request for us to go out to a fancy restaurant was little more than an excuse to get you to wear something nice for once in your life._

Rufus had never seen Reno wear clothing that actually fit him. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen him in anything aside from a Turk uniform. The uniform itself was somewhat loose-fitting, but Reno's always looked two sizes too big. Whenever Rufus questioned why he didn't wear a better fit, Reno got defensive. One time, he even "threatened" to just not wear clothes. Rufus certainly enjoyed that sight (as recently as last night, even), but seeing his boyfriend in his birthday suit didn't seem special when it was 1 of his 2 outfits. The idea of seeing him in more form-fitting attire seemed far more alluring than that.

And due to his desire to see what he had never seen before, Rufus found himself in this situation: Too embarrassed to say what he really wanted and laughing hysterically at himself for it.

"Hey, Bossman, you, uh... You okay?" Reno asked after Rufus' laughter had finally subsided.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rufus choked out as he wiped away his tears.

The tailor gave him a curt nod and resumed his work. Rufus checked his phone and saw he had a text from Elena about some restaurants that her and Rude had shortlisted. He ignored it. The type of food, the menu, what kind of band was set to play there that night, the wine list? None of that actually mattered. His messy head and lack of manners didn't matter, either.

Rufus put his phone in his pocket and looked up, diverting his attention back to Reno's fitting session. He observed him fidgeting with the fabric and almost getting poked with a needle. It brought a slight smile to his face.

_Thank you._

* * * * * *

Tseng had been in the service of Shinra since a very young age. He'd grown used to assassinations, intel gathering, espionage, and torture. But lately, he found himself doing less and less of that type of work. Mission prep used to mean polishing his gun, but now he found himself polishing a soup spoon to pass time while waiting for Reno.

There hadn't been any official system for rating missions since Veld's tenure as chief, but Tseng still mentally evaluated the missions he received based on four metrics. Was it difficult? What were the consequences? What about the risk? How many unknowns were there?

But for whatever reason, his current mission was teaching Reno table manners. No one's life was on the line, and it didn't feel like he was going to take the lesson seriously, either. Reno would most likely simply go through the motions, and that was probably good enough to please Rufus. There was no risk for either person involved, but the difficulty was high ( _very_ high) and there were many unknowns.

 _I can't believe I'm actually assessing this,_ Tseng thought to himself.

"Hey, Chief," he heard Reno say.

Tseng looked up from the silverware and saw Reno walking through the doorway of the Healen dining room. Before he could say anything, Reno sat down at the table opposite Tseng and very dramatically exhaled while looking at the table setting in front of him.

The chief got a good look at his subordinate's face. His eyes scanned left and right, up and down at the various utensils. Reno looked frustrated already, but not in an angry way. It was more like a mixture of exhaustion and nervousness. If Tseng didn't know any better, he would've assumed Reno actually cared about getting things right.

 _Wait, maybe he really wants to try?_ Tseng contemplated what his new intel meant and how it affected the mission. _Difficulty... extreme. Unknowns... many. Risk... eh, still low. But consequences... severe. Failure is not an option._

If Tseng had gone back in time and told his past self about this mission, his past self would've surely refused to believe him. But the world had changed, Shinra had changed, and the type of work that he received had also changed.

"Okay, Reno," Tseng addressed him at last. He then stood up and stalked around the circular dinner table. "How much time do we have?"

"Until my suit's done. So, a few hours, maybe? That enough?"

Tseng rolled up his sleeves, tied up his hair, and took up position behind Reno's chair. Reno could've sworn he heard his knuckles crack, too.

"It's plenty."

_**In order to preserve the secrets of the struggle experienced by Tseng and Reno, the next part has been omitted.** _

While Reno received a crash course in beginner's table manners from Tseng, the tailor worked on his suit. As promised, Rufus provided his input. After some last-minute adjustments, the resulting outfit looked both flattering and formal. The design still left much to be desired, but it was appropriate for Reno and the suit itself looked rather stylish.

They arrived at the restaurant with Rufus in high spirits. He stood in front of Reno, messing with his hair.

"How did the lesson on table manners go?" asked Rufus.

"Oh, I'd say I taught the chief a thing or two", replied Reno. His face and tone conveyed a deeply sarcastic streak. And after pausing for a moment, he straightened his posture, held out his hand to Rufus, and said, "Anyway, allow me to escort you, milady."

"Quit calling me milady," snapped Rufus.

"Fine then, how about princess?"

The restaurant Elena and Rude had picked was located in a basement down a flight of stairs. They'd taken location into account and selected a somewhat hidden spot. As the two began their descent down the dimly lit staircase, Reno heard an enamored voice resembling Rufus' that whispered, "You look so handsome, Reno."

"I guess... Huh?"

Reno had to turn around to make sure he wasn't hearing things. If he wasn't mistaken, Rufus Shinra had just complimented his appearance. But when he turned to face him, all he saw was Rufus' usual composed face.

 _Guess it was just my imagination,_ Reno thought to himself. Then, he grinned and continued leading Rufus down the stairs, one step at a time. Perhaps there was a moment during that when Rufus felt like a real princess walking down a majestic staircase to the grand ball. But Tseng, try as he might (and he did try), had no Fairy Godmother magic to cast on Reno to turn him into a prince.

As they reached the bottom step, Reno let go of Rufus' hand, held open the door for him, bowed, and gestured him into the restaurant.

"After you, Princess... Sorry you, uh, couldn't get a prince for tonight."

"That's fine," replied Rufus, his lip curling into something of a smirk. "What good would a prince do when I've already got a handsome escort?"

Reno stared, dumbfounded, as Rufus passed by him and into the restaurant. 

_Handsome? Maybe I didn't imagine that earlier..._

As for the actual dinner...

The table manners that Tseng had taught Reno were thrown out from the get-go. Tseng, being the accommodating man that he was, had taken Reno being left-handed into account and taught him table manners using a left-handed place setting. However, the table setting that Reno saw laid out before him was for a right-handed person. Not being familiar with the right-handed table setting made Reno feel ridiculously nervous on the inside.

Suffice to say, he reached his breaking point rather quickly.

When the restaurant received a reservation for Rufus Shinra and a plus one, the staff had expected the CEO and his date to be a classy pair. Even though Shinra wasn't quite what it used to be, Rufus was still an extremely wealthy, well-bred, and well-connected individual.

Unfortunately, contrary to his expectations, the owner spent the evening watching their table like a hawk and silently judging the couple. Within minutes of being seated, Reno leaned back in his chair and proceeded to get breadcrumbs all over the place. Rufus was of no mind to fix his posture or tell him to mind his food. Instead, he ordered a cocktail and acted like it was business as usual, completely oblivious to the waiters scurrying around with table crumbers.

By the time the entrees were served, Reno completely reverted to his usual ways and stabbed his fish with a knife, then shoved it into his mouth. Rufus had previously only heard about that from Rude. Seeing it live made him burst out in a loud fit of laughter that the owner found unbecoming of a person of his background. Admittedly, part of it might have been the amount of alcohol Rufus had drank by that point.

Reno and Rufus ended up enjoying dinner, but the restaurant contacted them later and asked them to never return. Nevertheless, Reno was happy that he got to go on a date with the boss, while Rufus had been quite pleased by the sight of Reno in a nice outfit. He got his way, and his playful side seemed to have been successfully quelled. For the moment, at least.

In the end, only Tseng had the common decency to return to the restaurant and apologize on their behalf. Reno and Rufus be damned, what about poor Elena and Rude? They'd been to the restaurant before and made the reservation. 

As he walked down the stairs toward the restaurant's entrance, he suddenly felt an all too familiar tinge of pain in his stomach.

"Goddammit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ロドド for writing the original work, to Darkstar for helping arrange things with ロドド, to Xi-Feng for nodding her head at me whenever I asked her questions about Tseng's dialogue, to blakbunnie27 for explaining the meaning of ツボ to me while I was drunk on 3.5% lychee beer, but no thanks whatsoever to Deoto for insisting that Reno say tendies.
> 
> My Twitter handle is also @ph14basicbitch.


End file.
